Sentimentos
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Kagome ao ouvir uma musica se lembra do que aconteceu no passado, coisas principalmente ruins mas que hoje a tornava a mulher mais feliz do mundo! COMPLETA!


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem e sim a magaká Rumiko Takahashi, porém a história é de minha total autoria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Uma canção eu ouvi"

"E ela me fez chorar"

Aquela musica me trazia tantas recordações. Não eram boas, mas também não eram ruins, eram apenas... recordações. Já superei tudo aquilo.

O computador ao lado da cama estava ligado. Quando cheguei, abri uma pasta de musicas qualquer e fui me trocar. Aquela musica começou. E não pude conter uma lágrima solitária me manchar a pele.

Era uma lágrima sem motivo aparente, talvez tivesse apenas sido pega de surpresa, sentei-me na cama em um gesto de reflexão.

Aquelas lembranças. Ah... Aquelas lembranças... No momento em que tudo acontecera fora extremamente horrível, mas agora vira que aquela experiência me fizera. Ela me moldara, tudo que era hoje devia aquilo.

"Com ela eu aprendi"

"A importância de amar"

Lembro-me do dia em que ele me pedira em namoro, seria seu primeiro namorado, estava feliz.

- Ka-Kagome, quer ser minha namorada? – _O jovem estava corado, ou melhor, rubro. Estava de frente para mim me mostrando um belíssimo anel._

- Ko-Kouga! – _eu fiquei assustada, é claro, mas lhe sorri._ – ma-mas é claro! – _um sorriso meigo, tímido._

_Ele colocou o anel em meu dedo e fora se aproximando lentamente. Me beijou. Um beijo calmo, onde ele podia demonstrar tudo que sentia por mim._

Tinha 15 anos na época, uma bela idade para se apaixonar e começar a namorar não?! Era o que eu pensava até que...

"As pessoas sofrem"

"Por que elas amam alguém"

- O que significa isso? – _gritei exasperadamente ao encontrar meu namorado com uma de minhas melhores amigas, Ayame, na cama. Estávamos completando naquele dia um ano de namoro e resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas quem acabara sendo surpreendida fora eu._

- Ka-Kagome! O que faz aqui? –_ perguntou Kouga, assustado._

- Era o nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro seu cretino! – _gritei com toda a força que meus pulmões possuíam_ – vim lhe fazer uma surpresa! Mas fora eu quem acabou surpreendida não?!

- Kagome eu posso explicar! Não é nada disso do que está pensando!

- O que eu estou pensando em Ayame? Alem de puta deu pra ler pensamentos também? – _gritei deixando lágrimas me brotarem nos olhos._

- Kagome não fala assim! – _disse Kouga num tom autoritário_.

- Cala-a-boca seu cretino! Você quer que eu fale como depois de ver o meu namorado na cama com uma piranha que eu pensava ser minha amiga, heim? – _continuei a gritar agora num tom totalmente sarcástico, estava nervosa, e pelo visto não me acalmaria tão cedo._

- Não fale assim dela! – _continuava autoritário_.

- Por que heim? – _gritei mais enraivecida que antes, realmente precisava me afastar dali._

- Por que eu a amo porra! –_ Ele gritou de volta._

- Vo-você a a-ama? – _não. Não pode ser. Ele me ama não é verdade? Por que se não, não teria ficado comigo por tanto tempo. Mas, talvez ele amasse Ayame realmente, por que se ele me amasse não teria me traído – _cretino! _– sai do local correndo, indo em busca de ajuda, de amparo, e sabia onde encontrar isso. Sango!_

Cretino… se quisesse ficar com a Ayame por que não terminara tudo comigo antes? Realmente eu não compreendo os homens.

"As pessoas felizes"

"Querem que alguém fique bem"

Sango era minha melhor amiga, é e sempre será. Me dera muito amparo na época...

- Sango... – _eu gritava desesperadamente e aos prantos na porta da casa da amiga._

- Calma Kagome... – _diz sango abrindo a porta_ – Oh meu Deus! O que houve com você?

- ele me traiu Sango! Ele me traiu! – _falei a abraçando de imediato em meio às lagrimas._

- canalha, desgraçado... – _diz Sango enraivecida_ – venha Kagome entre, vou cuidar de você, vai acabar tudo bem.

- mu-muito obrigada Sango, não sabe como eu preciso de carinho agora... – _a abracei ainda mais forte._

"Mas não é mais assim comigo"

"Isso eu posso garantir"

"Queria que alguém pudesse"

"Ensinar-me a sentir"

Eu me lembro que entrei em depressão profunda naquela época, sofri muito mesmo, por um tempo Sango conseguira me animar, mas mesmo assim nunca me relacionei com nenhum outro garoto.

Depois de ter faltado quase que um mês, Sango me convencera a voltar para a escola, dizia que eu estava dando motivos pro Kouga se alegrar, que eu tinha que mostrar que era melhor que ele, melhor que tudo aquilo que me acontecera. Não sei por que a escutei, acho que era por que ela estava certa.

Tinha chego à escola ainda um pouco desanimada, mas ainda com a cabeça em pé. Houjo veio conversar comigo, antes, quando eu estava faltando ele ia direto lá em casa, mas eu...Bem...Nunca o recebi.

- Ei... Senhorita Higurashi! – _Houjo me gritou enquanto eu estava entrando na classe._

- Que é Houjo? – _perguntei um tanto quanto enraivecida, ele me estressava._

- Err...kagome eu... – _começou a gaguejar, oh meu deus acho que era melhor ter ficado em casa_.

- Fala logo... – _disse impaciente._

- Kagomevocequernamorarcomigo? – _perguntou de uma vez, mas eu não entendi nada._

- Hã? Repete? Eu não entendi. – _perguntei., daqui a pouco o mando pra aquele lugar..._

- kagome você quer namorar comigo? – _me perguntou suando frio._

- não!

- ma-mas por que? – _estava cabisbaixo, mas eu não ia enganá-lo._

- por que eu não quero e não gosto de você! Agora me dá licença que eu tenho que ir pra aula. – _fui um pouco grossa sim, mas ele pelo menos não iria insistir mais..._

_Sai dali pisando duro e ele acabado. Coitado, senti um pouco de remorso, mas homens não valem nada! E eu não quero me relacionar com um por muito tempo._

"Quando eu perdi meus sentimentos"

"Eu perdi meu coração"

"E junto dele foi tudo"

"Que eu tinha de compaixão"

Talvez a pior coisa que eu tivesse feito fora o rancor, a falta de compaixão, ou até mesmo a falta de humanidade. A única coisa que realmente me arrependia de ter feito. Eu tinha sido extremamente cruel.

_Estava voltando para casa calmamente depois de mais um dia cansativo de aula. Eu juro que não sabia o porquê de não ter saído da escola, não sabia como realmente agüentava aquilo._

- kagome... – _ouvi um grito e me sobressaltei. Olhei para os lados demasiado assustada e quem encontrei? Meu querido kouga._

_Mas a situação não era muito boa, ele se encontrava estendido ao chão sem literalmente "espancado" por outros 5 rapazes._

- m-me ajude... – _ele me pediu, a voz fraca demonstrava que não faltava muito para ele desmaiar, bem que não o havia visto na aula hoje._

- não! – _e passei reto_.

- por favor... – _continuava a sussurrar, com a voz fraca. Dois dos rapazes tinham parado para olhar a cena, com a cara divertida, mas aquilo era algo extremamente dês-humano._

- por que o faria isso? – _virei-me para ele com uma cara extremamente nostálgica regressando ao mesmo tempo alguns passos._

- vo-você já foi minha namorada... –_ ele falou, dessa vez sangue saia de sua boca, e a voz era algo quase inaudível._

- disse certo, já fui... Vá pedir ajuda para sua querida Ayame... – _dei um sorriso sarcástico, nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão cruel e má. Virei me novamente e sai andando._ – Ah e rapazes... Batam nele por mim, deveria tê-lo espancado por ter e traído de forma tão covarde... – _levantei a mão de costas e rumei para casa._

_Cheguei em casa e sentei-me no sofá, refleti sobre tudo que havia feito, do modo como tinha agido, na situação que Kouga se encontrava. Era claro que ele merecia literalmente um castigo, mas aquilo podia acabar muito mal. Num movimento súbito levantei-me do sofá peguei o telefone e liguei para a polícia._

_Era tarde. Eles já tinham ido embora. Tinham batido tanto em Kouga que seu rosto estava desfigurado. Ele estava morto. Tinham abandonado o corpo em um beco não muito longe de onde o estavam batendo. Tinha agido muito tarde, e pelo resto da vida, trazia comigo a culpa por aquela morte._

"Com sorte ainda estou vivo"

"Mas não sei o que fazer"

Ayame gritava que eu era culpada, me xingava enquanto chorava e eu não podia fazer nada. Ela estava certa. Em termos, mas estava. Se eu tivesse ligado para a policia assim que tivesse chego em casa ou tivesse visto a cena ele podia estar vivo.

Aquilo tinha me levado à loucura a ponto de querer me matar.

_Tinha novamente entrado em depressão. A culpa da morte de Kouga não me deixava dormir. Estava acabada. Simplesmente acabada. Eu queria encerrar toda aquela dor, mas não conseguia. Até que me decidi. Minha vida não fazia sentida. Iria me matar. Ninguém sentiria minha falta mesmo._

_Fui andando pelas ruas das grandes cidades de Tókio. Estava no meio de uma "ponte", uma transversal que cortava uma das ruas mais movimentadas da cidade. Iria me matar. Seria ali, naquela rua, naquele momento._

_Fui colocando pé por pé nas grades de proteção. Subia gominho por gominho. Estava decidida e nada me iria fazer parar. Já estava alto o suficiente para que no mesmo instante que soltasse a grade meu corpo pendesse para frente, dando fim a minha inútil vida._

_Soltei. Como tinha imaginado meu corpo pendia para frente. Estava caindo. Tudo iria acabar logo. Em uma fração de segundos minha vida teria fim. Fechei os olhos com aquela sensação do vendo batendo no rosto. Iria cair. Meus pés estavam saindo daquela grade. _

_Antes de meus pés se soltarem totalmente. Antes de eu cair, de eu morrer, de por fim nessa vida miserável senti algo me puxar bruscamente para trás._

- você está maluca garota? – _me gritava um rapaz, alto, meio que me abraçando por trás._

_Assustada, comecei a chorar. Enquanto chorava ele me virara de frente para assim podendo me abraçar. Mesmo não o conhecendo o abracei e comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Algum tempo depois ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me perguntando:_

- Mas por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo?

- Tinha que por fim nessa vida miserável... – _falei entre soluços e lágrimas._

- Acalme-se. Venha vou te levar para meu apartamento. – _aquela voz rouca em meu ouvido me fez estremecer, e sem mais delongas fui com ele._

_Chegamos em seu apartamento. Ele fizera um chá para me acalmar. Me perguntou o porquê de toda aquela maluquice. E eu lhe contei. Não omiti uma virgula sequer. Após isso ele me abraçou e disse que não era minha culpa._

"Preciso achar um motivo"

- Mas... – _parei por um instante._ – qual é o seu nome? – _indaguei, tinha ficado horas na casa de um estranho que não sabia pelo menos o nome._

"Para que viver"

- Inu Yasha... – _ele me respondeu sorrindo. E fora neste momento em que vi aqueles belíssimos olhos dourados transparecendo sinceridade._

"**Inu Yasha, hoje neste exato momento completamos dois anos de namoro. E tudo que escrevi fora para lembrar-te que te amei, te amo e para sempre lhe amarei. Você salvaste minha vida e me ensinara o verdadeiro valor de viver. Assim como minha vida meu coração pertence a você. Apesar de que boa parte desta lembrança de minha vida não seja algo extremamente bom, percebi que se isso não tivesse me acontecido nunca teria encontrado o amor da minha vida. Sim. Você!"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**U**ma vez me perguntaram porque minhas histórias eram sempre tristes e eu respondi: "Porque pessoas tristes só escrevem coisas tristes."

Uma meia verdade, porém uma verdade. Espero que tenham gostado, e mandem revieiws.

Kiss.. ;º


End file.
